mechinafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Andromeda
Dans la mythologie grecque, Andromeda est la fille de Cepheus. C'est également le nom d'une constellation d'étoiles. Andromeda est le premier single entre Conqueror et Empyrean. Il est surtout introspectif et annonce votre désir de trouver la Ville Juste pendant les événements de Empyrean. Le single existe en deux versions, celle sortie en 2011 puis celle de 2016. Histoire Après avoir échappé à la Terre pendant les événements de Conqueror, vous flottez dans l'espace en orbite autour de la Terre à bord du vaisseau Andromeda pendant 6 ans. Vous regardez par les hublots d'Andromeda la Terre massacrée par une guerre religieuse. Vous commencez à vous demander comment vous auriez pu éviter cela. Vous voulez trouver un espace où il n'y a pas de religion et où les gens peuvent vivre en paix. Détails Parmi les étoiles mortes Bien que mon cœur reste sur Terre à la bataille principal de l'histoire Paroles Exilé en orbite Condamné à méditer Sur ce qu'aurait dû être La liberté ou le carnage Parmi les étoiles mortes Bien que mon cœur reste sur Terre Éclairé par un soleil en déclin Derrière cette terre bleue Nous sommes enfin libres des dieux Ou des hommes qui prétendent l'être Je m'imprégnerai De cette vaste obscurité Grandissante petit à petit En quête de réconfort Méprisé par ceux qui ne vivent Que pour mentir à eux-mêmes Mis à part pour contempler les deux camps Se dévorer de l'intérieur D'innombrables années, d'innombrables vies Perdues sur ces mensonges vicieux Falsifier et amplifier la conception de l'humanité Pour dominer la race humaine L'heure est venue D'avancer cette chair Une fois pour toutes Il est maintenant temps De supprimer Dieu De notre lexique Ce voile de larmes Ne doit pas exister Tant que je suis vivant Je suis un humain Plus fort que n'importe quel dieu Je m'imprégnerai De cette vaste obscurité Grandissante petit à petit En quête de réconfort Méprisé par ceux qui ne vivent Que pour mentir à eux-mêmes Mis à part pour contempler les deux camps Se dévorer de l'intérieur D'innombrables années, d'innombrables vies Perdues sur ces mensonges vicieux Falsifier et amplifier la conception de l'humanité Pour dominer la race humaine L'heure est venue D'avancer cette chair Une fois pour toutes Il est maintenant temps De supprimer Dieu De notre lexique Ce voile de larmes Ne doit pas exister Tant que je suis vivant Je suis un humain Plus fort que n'importe quel dieu -Scan Terramétrique / Achevée -Conditions atmosphérique / Mortel -Stabilité de la population / Hostile //Initialisation]../M: / Réentrée_ Paroles Originales Exiled in orbit Forced to reflect On what should have been Freedom or bloodshed Assembled in dead stars While my heart remains on earth Lighted by the waning sun Behind this blue earth We are finally free from gods Or men who claim to be I shall cradle This vast darkness Slowly soaring In search of solace Cast down by those who live To lie to themselves Thrown aside to watch all sides Devour themselves from the inside out Countless years, countless lives All wasted on this vicious lie Falsify and amplify this human design To enslave mankind The time has come To advance this flesh Once and for all The time has come To remove god From our lexicon This veil of tears Shall not exist While I am alive I am human Stronger than any god I shall cradle This vast darkness Slowly soaring In search of solace Cast down by those who live To lie to themselves Thrown aside to watch all sides Devour themselves from the inside out Countless years, countless lives All wasted on this vicious lie Falsify and amplify this human design To enslave mankind The time has come To advance this flesh Once and for all The time has come To remove god From our lexicon This veil of tears Shall not exist While I am alive I am human Stronger than any god -Terrametric scan/ Complete -Atmospheric conditions/ Lethal -Population stability/ Hostile //Initialize]../M: :/Reentry_ Artwork Catégorie:Single